


Чудовища темных комнат

by Klea_Strix



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Crime Scene Investigation, Detective Story, F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash, Psychological Trauma, post season 5 but pre season 6
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Работа полицейских криминалистов довольно опасна. Ника Стоукса не так давно похитили прямо с места преступления и чуть не убили. История закончилась относительно счастливо - его спасли. И он даже восстановился. Или же ему так казалось. Но вот ему пришлось вернуться к работе и вести новое расследование...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чудовища темных комнат

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helga Winter (hwinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/gifts).



Если бы кто-то мог спросить Кейт, что она любила в жизни больше всего, то она ответила бы, что своего отца Уильяма Бернса, фильмы с Вивьен Ли и кошку Алису, такую же рыжую, как и ее хозяйка. Теперь же в ее жизни остались только фильмы. Первым ушел отец — умер от рака в прошлом году. Пару дней тому назад исчезла Алиса. Кейт подозревала в ее пропаже своего теперь уже бывшего парня. Алиса невзлюбила его с первого взгляда. Надо было прислушаться к кошачьей интуиции. Теперь в квартире стало пусто и как-то одиноко.   
Кейт не любила быть одна. Тишина ее угнетала. Промелькнула мысль: а не отправиться ли на работу? Там, по крайней мере, жизнь кипит. Сидеть дома в окружении старых фотографий и альбомов, подобно старой деве, было совсем не в духе Кейт. Неоновые огни снова поманили ее. Девушка направилась к гардеробной, чтобы подобрать что-нибудь для подъема настроения…  
  
Любой звонок в службу 911 затрагивает много служб. Диспетчер принимает сообщение, передает его дальше по цепочке. И если это не пожар, на место обычно прибывают парамедики и полиция. Если обнаруживается уже мертвое тело, то вслед за патрульными появляются детективы из убойного отдела, криминалисты и коронеры. В общем, на место преступления, как мотыльки на свет, слетается большая масса народа. И все они создают ту рабочую суету, которую подчас так сложно изобразить в кино, ибо непосвященному невдомек, чем могут заниматься все эти люди.   
Ник давно уже не обращал на это внимания. Стоукс работал криминалистом уже не первый год и хорошо знал всю эту кухню. Но сегодня был его первый рабочий день после затянувшегося отпуска. Пару месяцев назад он сам стал жертвой похищения и чудом остался жив. Физически Ник не сильно пострадал, но пришлось проходить длительную психологическую реабилитацию. На прошлой неделе ему, наконец, дали добро на выход на работу. И это дело должно было доказать всем, а главное самому Нику, что он готов вернуться к своим обязанностям.   
— Привет, Ник.  
Брасс, как обычно, оказался на месте первым.   
— Как ты? — поинтересовался он.  
— Нормально. — Ник знал, что ему еще долго будут задавать этот вопрос, и морально готовился к этому. А что он еще мог ответить? «Нормально» — единственно возможный ответ. — Ну, что тут у нас?  
— Кейт Бернс, двадцать два года. Найдена повешенной в гардеробной. Похоже на самоубийство.   
— Ясно.   
Ник вошел в дом и поднялся на второй этаж. Квартира была небольшой, но довольно уютной. Маленькая гостиная с кухней, еще меньшая спальня, в которой теперь копошились чужие люди. Скрывая волнение, Ник вошел туда.   
Деревянная дверь маленькой гардеробной была открыта настежь, являя миру сокрытую тайну. На веревке, привязанной к металлическому стержню, болталось то, что когда-то было живым человеком, а именно красивой рыжеволосой девушкой. Теперь же это было просто мертвое тело. Ник подошел ближе. Девушка была одета в вечернее платье, на ногах — изящные босоножки, на руках кольца и браслеты. Ник заметил блеск в волосах и, присмотревшись, увидел диадему.   
_— Вот корона твоя,  
Кольца вот и печать,  
Вот любовь,_  
_Чтобы мир весь улыбкой встречать._  
Гил по старой привычке любил просвещать свою команду, то и дело цитируя классиков. Ник обернулся и увидел в дверях Гриссома в его традиционной мешковатой одежде и с любимым чемоданчиком.  
— Это ведь не Шекспир? — уточнил он на всякий случай.  
— Леонард Коэн, — познания Гриссома были обширны, многогранны и весьма неожиданны. — Что скажешь? — перешел он сразу к делу.  
— Похоже на самоубийство. Но пока рано торопиться с выводами.  
— Что навело тебя на эту мысль? — поинтересовался Гил, всматриваясь в своего парня. Ник знал, что в отличие от других Гриссом не станет спрашивать его о самочувствии, но это не значит, что не будет волноваться. Демонстрация чувств никогда не являлось сильной стороной начальника ночной смены отдела криминалистики Лас-Вегаса. В данном случае это было лучше любого сочувствия. Ник с благодарностью кивнул и сосредоточился на деле. Взглянув еще раз на тело, он ответил:  
— Слишком уж все похоже на самоубийство.  
— Верно. Что же, посмотрим, что она расскажет нам.   
Началась обычная работа по сбору улик.  
  
— Она умерла около трех часов назад, плюс-минус полчаса, точнее можно сказать после вскрытия, — констатировал коронер, бегло осматривая все еще висящее тело.  
— Спасибо, Дэвид, — поблагодарил Ник за сведения, стараясь сосредоточиться на деле. Ему было не по себе в этом замкнутом пространстве. Лишь присутствие других людей не давало ему удариться в панику. Его фонарик как-то нервно метнулся к шее жертвы. — Здесь странный двойной след.  
Он указал Гилу обнаруженные кровавые полосы от веревки, одна под другой.  
— Словно она вешалась на двух веревках, — влез со своим комментарием Дэвид, дожидавшийся, когда же ему отдадут тело.  
— Скорее ее задушили, а потом повесили, инсценируя самоубийство, — высказал свою версию Ник.   
— Очень похоже на то. Но инсценировка хорошая. Сдвинутые в сторону вещи, тщательно подобранная одежда, опрокинутый стул, — Гриссом поднял валяющийся рядом стул и приставил его к жертве. — Она вполне могла стоять на нем, чуть согнув ноги, а затем оттолкнуть его.  
Ник осмотрел бархатное сидение стула.  
— Если она на нем стояла, то где следы от шпилек? — поинтересовался он, указывая на обувь жертвы.   
— Что еще раз подтверждает то, что нам придется заняться поисками убийцы. Снимаем тело.  
Дэвид повез свою добычу доктору Робинсу для вскрытия. Гардеробная оказалась в полном распоряжении криминалистов.   
  
— Что-нибудь видишь странное? — поинтересовался Гриссом, разглядывая перекладину и остатки веревки на ней. Ник, пытающийся найти следы на стуле, поднял голову вверх и посветил себе фонариком.   
— Никогда не видел, чтобы такие перекладины могли выдержать вес человеческого тела.  
— Именно. Наша жертва, судя по виду, весила около шестидесяти килограмм. Обычно одежда столько не весит. Тем более что полка здесь не одна. Значит, кто-то специально укреплял эту конструкцию, чтобы она выдерживала большой вес.   
— Если это наш убийца, то должны были остаться следы. Я сейчас поищу.  
Ник достал порошок и сделал шаг вперед. И тут же на него накатил приступ паники. После недавних событий у него развилась клаустрофобия. Его психолог говорил, что это естественно и что до поры стоит избегать маленьких замкнутых пространств, но что эту фобию возможно преодолеть. Но сейчас никакие убеждения на него бы не подействовали, он чувствовал, как ему становится труднее дышать, а этот полумрак начинает сгущаться.   
— Ник, Ник, — услышал он знакомый голос, пытающийся пробиться в его сознание. — Иди, поговори с Брассом. У него какие-то свидетели есть. Выясни, что возможно.  
— Прости, Гил.  
— Ничего. Иди, займись делом.   
Виновато опустив голову, Ник покинул место преступления.  
  
Брасс стоял на лестничной площадке и разговаривал с высоким рыжеволосым парнем. Заметив выходящего из квартиры криминалиста, он извинился и отошел от допрашиваемого.   
— Это брат погибшей, Дуэйн Бернс, двадцати семи лет. Работает в автомастерской в трех кварталах отсюда. Говорит, что пришел поговорить с сестрой, но нашел ее в таком виде и сразу вызвал полицию.  
— И что тебя смущает в его показаниях?  
— То, что они расходятся с показаниями соседки из квартиры 14б, той, что напротив квартиры погибшей. Она говорит, что видела его входящим в квартиру где-то за час до приезда полиции.  
— Но по предварительным данным жертва уже была к этому времени мертва, — заметил Ник.  
— Да, но как говорится маленькая ложь…  
— Предполагает большую. Тем более что он мог вернуться в квартиру, чтобы создать себе алиби или чтобы подготовить инсценировку. Я могу поговорить с этой соседкой?  
— Давай, она у себя. Прихвати с собой Вегу, а я пока приберу к рукам этого рыжего. В конце концов, нужно будет снять с него отпечатки и взять образцы ДНК.  
— Думаешь, он пойдет на это добровольно?  
— А что ему терять? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Брасс и вернулся к своему подозреваемому.   
  
Мардж Росмонт выглядела старше своих двадцати трех лет. Может из-за коротко стриженных пепельных волос, а может из-за накаченных бицепсов.  
— Занимаетесь бодибилдингом? — поинтересовался Ник после полагающегося по случаю представления.  
— Да. Начала еще в школе, чтобы поддержать фигуру, а потом втянулась.   
Голос у Мардж был приятный, да и в принципе она выглядела очень симпатично. Такие женщины обычно не были во вкусе Ника, но эта ему понравилась. Серые глаза не скрывали ум и интерес к симпатичному криминалисту.  
— Вы рассказывали капитану Брассу, что видели Дуэйна Бернса за час до нашего прибытия… — начал он, но Мардж перебила его:  
— Дуэйн Бернс — это кто это?  
— Это брат погибшей, — уточнил Вега.  
— А! Я не знала, как его зовут. Что брат, я догадалась. Они похожи.  
— Он часто здесь появлялся? — продолжил спрашивать Ник.  
— Иногда. Он заявлялся сюда где-то раз в месяц, они с Кейт скандалили, и потом он уходил, хлопнув дверью.   
Мардж устроилась в кресле, указав гостям на диван. Ник с радостью воспользовался предложением.  
— А Кейт никогда не говорила, из-за чего они ссорились? — поинтересовался он, надеясь получить хоть какие-то ответы. Но Мардж разочаровала его:  
— Мы с Кейт никогда не были близки. Так, встречались иногда на лестнице или на площадке. Я пару раз стучалась к ней в дверь, когда они со своим парнем начинали уж слишком шуметь.   
— А по какому поводу они шумели?   
— Ну, шумели, — Мардж явно не знала, как еще поприличнее это объяснить. — Всякие там стоны, крики.  
— Он ее бил? — сделал стойку Вега. Ник только переглянулся с Мардж. Та еле сдерживая смех, уточнила, специально для детектива:  
— Нет, это были другие стоны.  
— И когда эти стоны слышались в последний раз? — вмешался Ник, пока Вега не стал выяснять подробности. Мардж сразу стала собраннее и постаралась дать криминалисту то, что он хотел. Но припомнить подробности чужой жизни, если она не связана с твоей, очень сложно, и Ник не ожидал ничего сверхъестественного. Его ожидания подтвердились.   
— Не помню. Они вроде как поссорились.  
— И вы не знаете из-за чего?  
— Вроде как из-за кота, — пожала плечами Мардж.  
— У Кейт был кот?  
— Кошка, — улыбнулась девушка. Улыбка добавила ей очарования. — Элис, кажется. Ее парень очень злился, когда эта рыжая бестия его царапала.   
— Злая была кошка? — улыбнулся в ответ Ник, пытаясь поддержать непринужденный тон разговора.  
— Не знаю. Я ее видела всего раз, и по мне она такой не выглядела.  
— Что еще вы можете сказать об этом парне?  
— Ничего. Имени я не знаю. Встречала его несколько раз на площадке, когда он появлялся у Кейт.   
— Можете описать? — снова вмешался Вега.  
— Симпатяга. Чем-то похож на вас, — Мардж снова улыбнулась Нику, всем своим видом показывая, что она думает об этом представителе закона. — Правда, он черноволосый, темноглазый. И чуть горбоносый, но его это отнюдь не портило.  
— Больше ничего?  
— А вы многое можете сказать о своих соседях и об их личной жизни? — поинтересовалась девушка и, не выслушав ответа, ответила за себя: — Я лично нет. У меня своя жизнь, и она приоритетна по сравнению с другими.  
— Ладно, — постарался Ник успокоить недовольную свидетельницу. — Давайте вернемся к сегодняшнему вечеру. Расскажите мне, как вы его провели.  
— Ну, я вернулась с работы. Я работаю в магазине одежды. Хлопотный был день, как в принципе всегда в Лас-Вегасе. — Ник дружелюбно улыбнулся, призывая свидетеля к дальнейшей откровенности. Люди всегда благоволили к нему, и он умело этим пользовался. — Я приняла душ и села посмотреть телевизор. Часов в десять мне захотелось поесть, и я пошла на кухню. По дороге я услышала шум на площадке. Заглянув в глазок, увидела, как этот рыжий парень возится с замком.  
— У него не было ключа? — Ник отметил для себя, что нужно обязательно изучить дверной замок.  
— Был вроде. Но тут двери всегда заедают. Так вот, он открыл дверь, а я пошла ужинать. А потом приехали полицейские и вы. Я вылезла, чтобы узнать, в чем дело. Такие вот обывательские инстинкты.  
— Обывательские? — переспросил Ник, решив, что ослышался. Но оказалось, со слухом у него пока все было в порядке. Просто Мардж была куда интереснее, чем ему казалось изначально.   
— Ну, человек склонен к любопытству, а обыватель еще более примитивен, чем человек разумный.   
— А вы философ, мисс Росмонт.  
— Вряд ли, но я стараюсь понимать людей, тогда они чаще ходят за покупками именно в наш магазин. И, пожалуйста, зовите меня Мардж.  
— Хорошо, Мардж. Спасибо вам за сведения. Мы сможем связаться с вами, если нам потребуется еще что-нибудь выяснить?  
— Конечно. Я всегда буду рада вас видеть.  
С этим они с детективом покинули комнату свидетеля.  
— Она и вправду будет рада тебя видеть, особенно в постели и без одежды.  
— Вега, это грубо.   
— Да ладно тебе. Девчонка от тебя без ума, это видно невооруженным глазом. Она не подозреваемая, так что можешь расслабиться со спокойной совестью.  
— Так вот откуда растут ноги у твоих страстных романов? — подколол его Ник, превосходно зная, что этот латиноамериканский мачо самом деле верный семьянин и на сторону не ходил никогда в жизни.   
Переведя дух, Ник все же вернулся в квартиру и занялся замком, затем дверью, а потом и остальным, что находится в комнате, осматривая ее на предмет отпечатков, крови и любых других улик. Он снова в строю, а значит должен тщательно выполнять свою работу.  
  
— Какие новости? — поинтересовался Гриссом, с которым они встретились уже на кухне.  
— Несколько четких отпечатков, пара следов от обуви, скорее всего брата, нашел кошачью корзину и шерсть, но кошки нигде нет. Девушка аккуратная и дотошная. Собирала все бумаги, включая годичной давности счета и даже магазинные чеки. И знаешь, что странно? Судя по всему, она недавно делала уборку, и все должно быть в идеальном порядке, но вот почему-то меня не оставляет мысль, что в ее бумагах кто-то рылся.  
— Убийца?  
— Или брат.  
— Мусорное ведро смотрел?  
— Оно пустое.  
— Значит, тебе придется поползать по мусорным бакам.   
Когда-то Ник сказал Саре, что сделать карьеру можно, только следуя распоряжениям начальства. С тех пор он мало изменил свое мнение, да и спорить с Гриссомом желающих находилось мало — тот почти всегда оказывался прав. Мусорную работу никто не любил, но больше всего можно узнать о человеке именно по его мусору. Вздохнув, Ник направился вниз, надеясь только, что там не будет больше ничьих трупов.  
  
Вернуться в отдел было непросто. Во многом из-за всеобщего сочувствия. Нет, Ник привык, что Кэтрин и Уоррик пытались всякую свободную минуту если не проводить с раненым другом, то хотя бы звонить. Несколько раз появлялась Сара, но видно сразу поняла, что она нежелательный гость, а потому предпочитала передавать привет. Самое удивительное, что самым тактичным оказался Грэг, самый младший из них. Этот любитель серфинга и других водных видов спорта умудрился заразить Ника катанием на водных лыжах. Грэг буквально выталкивал друга на свежий воздух, словно знал, как тот неуютно чувствует себя в помещении. И все это было сделано легко, приправлено скабрезными шуточками, словно ему это ничего не стоило. Лишь позже Ник узнал, что Грэг умудрился договариваться с тренерами, организовать скидку в спортивном магазине, подписать Ника на всевозможные журналы — короче занять друга по полной, лишь бы он только не думал о произошедшем. На такое мало кто был способен. Но когда Ник только заикнулся о благодарности, Грэг отмахнулся. «Я просто искал себе компанию на будущее», — заявил он и смылся побыстрее.  
Примерно так же вел себя и Гриссом. Он старался помочь своему подчиненному, но так, чтобы никто не мог заподозрить, что у этого ученого сухаря есть сердце. Правда, для этого ему не нужно было связываться с миссис Стоукс. Мама никогда не могла молчать, когда речь шла о добрых поступках. Психолог, который работал с Ником, был одним из лучших в своей области. Когда-то тот сам провел трое суток в завале под землей и знал, как наладить свою жизнь после такой сильной психической травмы. Гриссому, как оказалось, принадлежала и другая идея — отправить Ника на пару недель в горы на отдых. Все это вместе оказало благотворное влияние и привело агента Стоукса обратно, в криминальную лабораторию, к новым делам, старым друзьям и коллегам. Один из таких «коллег» скрывался прямо за металлической дверью морга.  
— Привет, Док.  
— С возвращением, Ник, — приветствовал его доктор Робинс. — Пришел узнать о своем первом подарке?  
— Не без этого, но еще принес новый.  
— Какой ты быстрый, — улыбнулся патологоанатом и похромал к столу. — Вскрытия я еще не делал, но предварительно могу сказать, что смерть наступила от асфиксии, произошедшей в результате удавления. Повесили ее уже мертвой. Притом между этими двумя событиями прошло какое-то время.   
— Время смерти?  
— Предположительно восемь вечера, плюс-минус десять минут.  
— Она сопротивлялась?   
— Судя по следу от веревки, на нее напали сзади. Пробы из-под ногтей Гил уже взял. Хотя удивлюсь, если они что-то дадут. Есть легкие гематомы на руках и ногах, но, скорее всего, это реакция на удушье.  
— Конвульсии?   
— Нечто подобное, — согласился Док и посмотрел на криминалиста, словно оценивая его физическое и психическое состояние. Ника от этого передернуло, но он ничего не сказал. Увиденное, кажется, удовлетворило старого врача, и он улыбнулся в седую бороду. — Ладно, когда я тебя порадовал, порадуй и ты меня. Что еще ты мне принес?  
— Рыжую бестию.  
Ник открыл пакет и вывалил на стол тело рыжей кошки.  
— При жизни она, должно быть, была гордостью хозяев, — сказал Док, осматривая принесенную добычу. — Персидская порода, персиковый окрас. Шерсть чистая, ухоженная, никаких признаков вшей, блох и тому подобных гадостей. Чистые глаза, подстриженные когти. Все говорит о том, что она домашняя и за ней ухаживали. И что ты хочешь знать о ней, Ник?  
— Как обычно, отчего она умерла?  
— Ладно, — вздохнул вечно занятой доктор Робинс. — Только для тебя. Чья-то любимица?  
— Полагаю, с хозяйкой ты познакомился только что.  
Ник посмотрел на соседний стол, где лежала та, что еще недавно носила имя Кейт Бернс.  
  
Следующим пунктом программы Ника стала комната для допроса, где уже полчаса Брасс мучил вопросами брата жертвы.  
— Еще раз скажи мне, Дуэйн. Во сколько ты пришел к сестре?  
— Я же говорил, не помню.  
— И ты утверждаешь, что сразу позвонил в 911?  
— Ну да.  
— А вот у нас есть свидетель, который говорит, что ты пришел около десяти.  
Дуэйн замялся, но ответил:  
— Может быть, я не смотрел на часы.  
— Но твой звонок зафиксирован в 22:56. Спрашивается, что ты делал все это в квартире своей сестры?  
— Я не убивал ее!  
Парня настигла истерика, когда он осознал, в чем его хотят обвинить.  
— Я пока и не утверждаю, что ты убил. Заметь, пока. Но ты же понимаешь, что все выглядит крайне странным. Ты приходишь домой к сестре, видишь ее повешенной и практически час ждешь, чтобы вызвать полицию.   
— Я был в шоке.  
— Ты еще скажи, что в глубоком обмороке, — съязвил Брасс.  
Тут подал голос до этого момент молчащий Гриссом.  
— Мы собрали отпечатки в квартире Кейт. Там очень много ваших.   
— Я был там, вызвал полицию.  
— Они там везде. В частности на документах мисс Бернс, — сделал свой ход Гил, и тут же был поддержан Брассом:  
— Что ты искал, Дуэйн?  
— Ничего. Клянусь вам.  
— Как часто вы ссорились с сестрой? — сменил направление Брасс.  
— Ну, как и все. Иногда.  
— Соседи говорят, что фактически каждый раз, когда вы появлялись у нее в доме. Из-за чего вы ругались?  
— Да так, дела семейные.  
— Семейные дела не должны заканчиваться смертью. Ну же, Дуэйн, я жду. Если я найду это сам, будет хуже.   
Ник заметил, как Дуэн закрылся. Можно было с уверенностью сказать, что полиции придется самой докапываться до причин размолвок между братом и сестрой. А до тех пор парень не скажет ни слова. Судя по всему, Брасс пришел к такому же выводу, приказав увести задержанного.  
Гриссом вышел из кабинета и посмотрел на своего работника.   
— Что нашел в мусоре?  
— Кошку. Отнес Робинсу.   
— Хорошо. Займись веревкой и штангой, — бросил Гил и отправился по своим делам.   
  
Осмотр веревки доказал только, что Кейт задушили именно ею — волокна из обеих ран совпали с волокнами орудия преступления. Но кто держал его в руках — определить не представлялось возможным. Штанга помогла немногим больше. Ник устал, но не на шаг не приблизился к требуемому ответу.  
Между делом забегал Грэг, похвастаться, что у него получилось выделить ДНК с нижнего белья жертвы, найденного Ником в комоде, и что теперь какое-то время уйдет на его обработку. Правда, скорее всего, он принадлежит самой Кейт, потому что кто мог надевать ее белье, кроме нее самой. Они вместе посмеялись на тему, что извращенцев в Лас-Вегасе всегда хватало, с этим Грэг снова ускакал, подобно диснеевскому Тигре. Ник же подумал, что такая аккуратная девушка, как Кейт, вряд ли бы засунула грязное белье в ящик комода.  
Затем из пустыни вернулся Уоррик и не преминул зайти к приятелю. Им с Сарой досталось очередные кости, которые пришлось долго собирать, а теперь предстояло столь же долго идентифицировать.   
Кэтрин вела дело об изнасиловании и теперь собиралась вернуться в больницу, в надежде, что женщина что-то вспомнила.   
Все они заходили к Нику, интересовались самочувствием, а ему хотелось только одного, чтобы его оставили в покое. Единственное, что его спасало — это прозрачные стены, сквозь которые было видно движение людей и мощный кондиционер, дающий приток свежего воздуха. Такой же, только мощнее, Ник установил у себя дома, но все равно стены давили на него.   
— Ник, ты домой не собираешься? — поинтересовался Гриссом, неожиданно появляясь на пороге. Несмотря на приличную массу тела, он умудрялся ходить неслышно и периодически напоминал Нику большого панду.   
— Нет, я хочу еще поработать. — Ник не хотел домой. Лишь недавно вернувшись в город, он все еще чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Родные стены отнюдь не помогали, там не чувствовалось безопасности.  
— Пива не обещаю, но могу напоить хорошим чаем, — неожиданно заявил Гил. Ник замер от неожиданности.  
— Что?  
— Я говорю, что умею заваривать хороший чай.  
— Ты приглашаешь меня к себе?  
— Ты уже был у меня дома, так что ничего сверхъестественного я не предлагаю.   
Ник помнил, как Кэтрин притащила их всех к Гриссому, когда встал вопрос о его увольнении. Тогда они все были готовы уйти из лаборатории, бросить любимую работу, лишь бы Гил остался на месте. Никто и никогда из них не пожалел о том решении. Все знали, что Гриссом — вещь в себе, редкостная зануда, но при этом он костьми ляжет за своих людей. Верно так же и то, что никто из команды, ну, может быть, кроме Кэтрин, ничего о нем не знал. Кроме того случая с маньяком-Душителем, когда лаборатория чуть не лишилась всей ночной смены, только Кэт бывала у него дома с некоторой периодичностью. Остальные были лишены такой радости. Так что можно было понять удивление Ника, услышавшего такое предложение, и он не смог от него отказаться.   
  
Дом Гриссома поражал своим открытым пространством, множеством окон и хорошей циркуляцией воздуха. Ник почувствовал себя здесь довольно уютно. Он запомнил жилище Гриссома именно таким: полным книг и бабочек. Но тогда им приходилось думать о деле, а не осознавать факт, что их пустили на личную территорию самого таинственного из людей, знакомых им. Гриссом никогда не подпускал к себе никого слишком близко, хотя время от времени находились сумасшедшие, склонные впустую сражаться с мельницами и очень переживающие, что у них ничего не получалось. Иногда Нику становилось жаль Сару, которая готова была сделать все для того, чтобы ее допустили к неприкосновенной личной жизни. Самое удивительное, что давалось это тем, кто ничего такого и не просил. Все уважали Гриссома, нуждались в нем и его одобрении, но фактически ничего о нем не знали.   
— Предпочитаешь черный или зеленый чай? — прервал размышления Ника гостеприимный хозяин.  
— На твой вкус, — ответил вежливый гость, подобно кошке продолжив обходить дом.  
Гриссом загремел посудой на кухне, а Ник занялся осмотром книжных полок. Нет, он, конечно, читал, и довольно много, но литература никогда не интересовала его так, как Гила или ту же Сару. Хотя при таком начальнике, способном цитировать что ни попадя в любом состоянии и в любое время суток, приходилось не отставать в своем самообразовании. На своих вынужденных каникулах Ник озаботился знакомством с Шекспиром. Все, что он проходил в колледже, ни в какое сравнение не шло с тем, что ему удалось почерпнуть в зрелом возрасте. Все же хорошую литературу стоило читать куда более осознанно, чем это делалось в школьные годы, когда сюжет ухватил и ладно.   
— Прошу к столу, — послышалось сзади. С журнального стола куда-то исчезли все бумаги, зато появились изящный фарфоровый сервиз. Стеклянный сосуд с прозрачной желто-зеленой жидкостью занял свое почетное место посередине. — Если хочешь чего-нибудь перекусить, скажи. Изысков не обещаю, но сэндвич могу сделать.   
— Нет, спасибо.  
— Против музыки ничего не имеешь?  
— Нет.  
Сенсорная панель стереосистемы по взмаху руки раздвинулась, и комната наполнилась тихими, но приятными звуками.  
— Не знал, что для тебя существует что-то помимо классики, — вырвалось у Ника.  
— Почему? Я не считаю нужным ограничивать себя в чем-то, — спокойно ответил Гил. Ник еле сдержался, чтобы не ляпнуть бестактность, и предпочел заткнуть себя чаем. Даже если бы это был менее благородный напиток, лучше было молча пить, чем говорить о самоограничениях Гила Гриссома. Правда, молчание тоже было не лучшим способом провести вечер, но о чем говорить со старшим товарищем, помимо работы, Ник не представлял.  
— У тебя хорошая библиотека, что в принципе мы подозревали, — начал он неловко.  
— Да, всегда считал, что книги —лучшее, что придумало человечество.  
— А как же музыка, кино и тому подобное?  
— Я не отказываюсь от других благ цивилизации, но книги всегда были и остаются основным источником знаний, неважно, в бумажном или цифровом исполнении.  
— Никогда не представлял тебя часами глазеющим в монитор компьютера.  
— Ты не раз это видел это на работе.   
— Это было на работе, но читать Шекспира с монитора…  
— Тут ты прав, предпочитаю книги. Есть что-то привлекательное в том, как хрустит корешок нового тома, шелестят страницы, пахнет печатная краска…   
Ник незаметно улыбнулся. Таким Гриссома он еще не видел. Куда-то исчез научный сухарь, и на его месте возник кто-то другой. Похожий на прежнего, но в то же время более расслабленный что ли. Ник не мог объяснить разницу, он просто ее чувствовал. Стало свободнее дышать, ушло напряжение, обстановка стала напоминать домашнюю.   
— Ты все время возвращаешься к Шекспиру, — заметил Гил.  
— Да, наверное, за это тоже надо сказать спасибо тебе. Ты столько раз его цитировал, что когда у меня появилось в избытке свободного времени, я решил ознакомиться с его творчеством, — сказал Ник и тут же поспешил оправдаться: — Не то чтобы я совсем не был с ним знаком, но все же читать его во взрослом возрасте это совсем не то, что в юности.  
— Да. Ты прав, — согласился Гил, пригубив из своей чашки. — Хотя… « _любовь не знает возраста и тлена_ ». Просто в юности обращаешь внимание на одно, с опытом приходит более глубинное понимание.  
Ник попробовал предложенный чай. У него оказался странный непривычный вкус, в котором не было ни грамма горечи или терпкости. Он был нежным и изысканным, и почему-то настраивал на откровенность. Ник знал, что Гриссом выслушает все, что он захочет ему рассказать. Но вспоминать случившееся не хотелось, это уже произошло, зафиксировано в биографии и с этим ничего нельзя было поделать. Как говорил его психолог, тут можно работать только с восприятием этих событий.   
— Может быть, — ответил он на замечание Гриссома, тем более что оно совпадало с его мыслями на эту тему, но тут же позволил себе маленькое откровение: — А может и то, что в тот момент у меня было подходящее настроение для чтения столь мрачных текстов.   
— Только не говори, что ты сконцентрировался исключительно на трагедиях. Даже я не могу читать их более двух за раз, — усмехнулся Гил, но его глаза внимательно смотрели на Ника, пытаясь вывести на более открытый разговор. И тот молча согласился с этим.  
— Нет. Я пробовал и комедии, и сонеты, но в памяти оставались исключительно строки о смерти, что-то типа: « _зимняя стужа пусть не страшит, солнечный жар не испугает. Путь свой земной ты завершил, все получил и плоды пожинаешь»_.  
—  _«Юные девы и парни должны прахом стать — так же, как и трубочисты»_ , — продолжил за него Гриссом. — Ты увлекся слишком мрачным взглядом на жизнь. Тебе не о смерти нужно думать. За все мы когда-нибудь « _прахом рассыплемся_ », но до этого момента тебе еще жить и жить. У славян есть примета: человек, закопанный живьем и выживший при этом, живет потом очень долго.   
Это было похоже на утешение. Особенно, когда эти слова были сказаны спокойным, как бы само собой разумеющимся тоном и сопровождены очередной чашкой чая, вложенной в руки гостя. Ник позволил себе улыбнуться. Гриссом даже беспокоился не так как обычные люди, но такие разговоры были куда лучше, чем обычные утешения.   
— Если я правильно помню, то закопанных в могилу живьем считали вампирами и долго прожить они не могли по определению. Им протыкали сердце осиновым колом, запихивали в рот чеснок и отрубали голову, — проявил свою эрудицию Ник.  
— Ну, не каждому, — покачал головой Гриссом, словно присутствовал при каждой такой эксгумации, и тут же добавил: — Но спорить с тем, что вампиры потенциально живут долго, ты не сможешь.  
— Да, олицетворение вечной жизни, — рассмеялся Ник. — Кстати, а почему Шекспир не писал о вампирах? Это была бы его самая популярная пьеса.   
— Тогда люди боялись совсем другого. К тому же до появления «Дракулы» Стокера не было моды на высокорожденных вампиров, а в рассказах фигурировали лишь деревенские упыри, которые далеко не так привлекательны.  
— А я читал, что первым кровососом с графским титулом было создание доктора Полидори, а срисовывал он его со своего друга лорда Байрона.  
— Ты много знаешь о вампирах. Надеюсь, если я предложу тебе остаться у меня, потом я встану с тем же количеством жидкости в венах?  
Ник впал в легкую прострацию.   
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался? — переспросил он, подозревая, что просто неправильно понял.  
— Просто предлагаю. Заметно, что ты не слишком рвешься домой, подозреваю, что там тебе не слишком уютно. А выспаться тебе не мешает. Завтра еще один тяжелый день. Так мне начать подыскивать тебе спальное место?  
— Да, если это тебя не затруднит. Я не хотел бы навязываться...  
— Я же сам предложил, — отмахнулся Гриссом, поднимаясь с дивана и направляясь в спальню.  
— Кстати, я так и не спросил, «Гамлет» и вправду самая любимая твоя пьеса?  
— Да. Считаю, что сей датский принц был первым описанным в литературе криминалистом. Хотя и слишком увлекался мистикой, но ему простительно. В их время призраки считались научно доказуемыми, а значит, их свидетельства могли быть приняты судом.   
Огорошив таким неожиданным заявлением, Гриссом ушел устраивать гостя на ночлег, оставив того отходить от таких откровений.   
  
Прошли те времена, когда Ник спокойно засыпал на новом месте. Вот и теперь он ворочался на диване в попытках хоть немного поспать. Гриссом уходя к себе оставил включенным настольную лампу, мотивируя тем, что Ник не знает расположения комнат и ему сложно будет найти уборную, если вдруг приспичит посетить ее в полумраке квартиры. Но Ник понял, что это было сделано специально для того, чтобы темнота не так нервировала его. Да, темнота, как и клаустрофобия, до сих пор были проблемой для него. Но Ник с упорством молодого барана продолжал бороться с собственными страхами.   
_Молнии вспышек ты не пугайся,  
Грохота грома не бойся, не трусь.  
Страх — не упрек, понять попытайся:  
Тут оставляешь и радость и грусть.  
Даже влюбленный, не знавший беды,  
Прахом рассыплется — так же, как ты._  
Эти строки и вправду более всего запали ему в душу, когда Ник буквально упивался жалостью к себе. Теперь было так трудно избавиться от этого. Гриссом прав, когда упрекал его в излишне мрачном видении мира. Ник разумом понимал это, но ничего не мог поделать с собой. От страха сложно избавиться, но он решил, что попытается, чего бы ему это ни стоило. На этом Ник выключил лампу и попытался заснуть.  
  
— Ник, проснись! Ник!! Панчо!!! Открой глаза! Немедленно!  
Первое, что почувствовал Ник, как чьи-то руки прижимают его к пастели. Он забился в этих тяжелых объятьях.  
— Тише, Панчо, тише. Все в порядке. Все кончилось. Ты в безопасности.   
Знакомый голос успокаивал его. Руки перестали давить, наоборот, стали утешающими. Чьи-то пальцы пробежались по лбу, стирая холодную испарину. Ник осмелился открыть глаза и увидел склоненное к нему лицо Гриссома. Оно было взволнованным, хотя Гил явно пытался это скрыть.  
— Извини, — прохрипел Ник. Голос плохо слушался.  
— Ничего. Кошмары? — поинтересовался Гил.   
Ник только и смог кивнуть. Горло болело и саднило. Судя по всему, он кричал во сне. Иногда такое с ним случалось. Знал бы, что на него так накатит именно в этот раз, уехал бы домой.  
— Я в порядке, — прошептал он Гриссому и попытался встать.   
— Куда это ты собрался? — поинтересовался Гил, укладывая беспокойного гостя на место.  
— Я лучше поеду, — попытался тот протестовать.  
— Не успеешь, — отрезал тот. — До дома тебе добираться около часа, пока сможешь заснуть, придет время вставать. Так что лучше уж оставайся.   
— Я и тут не засну.  
— Заснешь, как младенец. Поднимайся! — приказал Гриссом. Спорить с ним сил уже не оставалось. Гил отвел все еще дрожащего Ника в ванну, усадил его на бортик и включил воду. Пока тот с интересом оглядывался, хозяин священнодействовал, смешивая содержимое нескольких сосудов. Через четверть часа Ник уже лежал в душистой воде и выполнял распоряжение начальства — расслаблялся. Еще через двадцать минут его выдернули оттуда, напоили какими-то травами и уложили в постель, но в этот раз уже в хозяйской спальне. Она была широкой, удобной и застеленной свежим бельем, что холодило распаренную кожу. Уже сквозь сон Ник почувствовал, как кровать прогнулась еще под одним телом и чьи-то пальцы коснулись его лба, словно проверяя температуру. Это отдавало каким-то детскими воспоминаниями, когда мама боялась оставить больного сына одного и брала его с собой в родительскую кровать. Ник почувствовал себя в безопасности и провалился в крепкий здоровый сон без сновидений.  
  
«Утро» Ника началось в заполдень с чашки горячего ароматного кофе и дикого смущения, когда он осознал, что большую часть времени провел с Гриссомом в одной постели. Он хотел что-то сказать Гилу, но слов не находилось. Тот в свою очередь вел себя так, будто ничего необычного и не произошло. Будто в его привычки уже входило проводить так время со своими подчиненными: просыпаться в одной постели и поить их кофе после этого. Более того, он запихнул в Ника пару сэндвичей и отпустил с богом, предупреждая, чтобы тот не вздумал опаздывать на работу, если вдруг ему придет в голову заезжать домой, переодеться.   
Ник был обескуражен и потерян. Ему снова показалось, что он общался с двойником или братом-близнецом знакомого ему Гила Гриссома. Чтобы избавиться от этого странного чувства двойственности восприятия, Ник попытался сосредоточиться на работе…  
Телефонный звонок Брасса настиг Ника уже на выходе из его квартиры, куда он все же заскочил.   
— Не хочешь проехаться со мной? Появились данные нашей парня вчерашней жертвы. Лайнел Зукер, работает охранником в «Премиум».   
— Хорошо, буду там минут через сорок.  
— Тогда до встречи.  
Но прежде чем отправиться на место встречи Ник набрал телефон доктора Робинса.  
— Привет, Док. Какие новости?  
— Доброе утро, Ник. Кошака я твоего осмотрел. Ей размозжили голову. Предполагаю, что довольно жестоким образом: об стенку и держа за лапы. Еще, кошка перед смертью кого-то сильно оцарапала. Все пробы вместе со штукатуркой я отправил Ходжесу.  
— Спасибо, Док.   
— Ну, одним спасибо не отделаешься. С тебя пачка хорошего кофе за трату моего профессионализма на домашнее животное. Знаешь, сколько лет я уже не брался за тех, кто бегает на четырех лапах? Моими клиентами давно стали исключительно двуногие.   
— Ладно, Эл. Я все понял.   
Следующий звонок был Ходжесу.  
— Да, получил, но, Ник, имей совесть. У меня не двенадцать рук и восемь глаз, так что наберись терпения. И чему вас только шеф учит?  
На данный момент больше ловить было нечего, и Ник отправился к отелю «Премиум».  
  
Лайнел Зукер неплохо смотрелся в форме, хотя и не был физически внушительным, но явно обладал дипломатическими талантами и умел внушить уважение. Для охранника это было куда важнее, чем грубая мужская сила, на которую опирались обычно в любом казино.  
— А его тут хвалят, — откомментировал Брасс, пока они пробирались сквозь толпу в указанном менеджером направлении.   
— А почему бы и нет. То, что у него не сложилось в личной жизни, может и не отражаться на работе.  
— Намек на Гриссома? — усмехнулся Брасс.  
— Почему как только мы все заговариваем об отсутствии личной жизни, тут же всплывает имя Гриссома?  
— Потому что все остальные только берут с него пример. Сколько у вас в лаборатории счастливых в браке людей?  
Ник честно постарался припомнить, но в голову ничего не приходило. Видя его затруднения, Брасс еще раз усмехнулся.  
— Это все потому, что вы все женаты на своей работе. Просто Гил уже не притворяется, что готов устраивать эту часть своей жизни. А остальные еще достаточно молоды, чтобы пытаться.  
Ник и хотел что-нибудь возразить на это, но у него ничего не вышло, к тому же они уже нашли разыскиваемого.  
— Лайнел Зукер? Полиция Лас-Вегаса. Мы хотели бы задать вам несколько вопросов, — послышалась традиционная фраза, которую Брасс похож произносил на полном автомате. — Вы знакомы с Кейт Бернс?  
— Да.  
— Когда вы видели ее последний раз?  
— Несколько дней назад. А что случилось?  
— Вы можете рассказать об этой встрече? — Брасс проигнорировал этот вопрос и продолжал сыпать вопросами.  
— Да, конечно, только что произошло?  
— Сначала ответьте на вопрос.  
— Ну, я зашел к ней после смены. Она тоже была после работы. Мы собирались провести вечер вместе, но поругались, и я ушел.  
— Когда точно это было?  
— Точно? — задумался Лайнел, припоминая. — В среду.  
— И это последний раз, когда вы ее видели?  
— Да. А что?   
— Где вы были в субботу между восьмью и девятью часами вечера?  
— Здесь. На работе.  
— Это могут подтвердить?  
— Конечно. Скажите, что случилось? Что-то с Кейт?  
Сообщение о том, что Кейт найдена мертвой в своей квартире, повергло Лайнела в шок. Он никак не мог поверить в это.  
— Не понимаю, кто мог хотеть ее смерти?  
— Вот и нам бы хотелось это знать, — в тон ему ответил Брасс.  
— Скажите, она с кем-нибудь ссорилась? — вмешался в разговор Ник.  
— Ну, как все люди. Она могла быть страшной занудой для непривычного к аккуратности человека.   
— Расскажите о ней подробнее.  
— Ну, она была очень аккуратна во всем, что касалось ее повседневной жизни. Могла прийти после работы домой и начать делать генеральную уборку, потому что ей показалось, что что-то в доме не так. Она все раскладывала по ящичкам, полочкам, коробочкам и очень сердилась, если я что-то менял в заведенном ею порядке. Как она решилась на то, чтобы завести кошку, выше моего понимания.  
— Кажется, ее звали Элис?  
— Вообще-то Алиса. Так Кейт больше нравилось, экзотичнее звучит. Своенравное было создание. То ласковая домашняя любимица, то словно дьявол. Из-за кошки мы, собственно, и поругались в последний раз.  
— А что случилось?  
— Алиса опять прыгнула на меня и сильно поцарапала, даже рукав рубашки подрала. Сколько ей когти не стриги, она все равно умудрялась пустить кровь.  
— Можете показать? — попросил Ник, открывая свой походный набор. Царапины была глубокими и длинными. — Почему вы не обратились к врачу?  
— Зачем? Алиса не первый раз меня царапает, всегда рано или поздно все заживает.  
— Я могу взять пробу?   
— Берите, если нужно.  
Ник снял засохшую корочку с раны, рассчитывая позже сравнить полученную ДНК с образцами взятыми с когтей кошки.  
— Значит, у Кейт врагов не было? — вернулся к интересующему его вопросу Брасс.  
— Нет. Не скажу, что ее все любили, но врагов у нее не было.  
— Пусть не врагов, но может какие-то конфликты, о которых вы знаете?  
Лайнел лишь пожал плечами.  
— Ну, у нее были довольно натянутые отношения с братом. Он претендовал на ее часть наследства.  
— Откуда вы знаете?  
— Кейт говорила. Их отец скончался и оставил сыну дом, а Кейт деньги. Дом стоит больше, но это вложенные средства, а Дуэйн всегда хотел получить все и сразу. Он даже предлагал часть дома Кейт, но та отказалась. Ей нравилась ее квартира.  
— А что она сделала с деньгами? — спросил Ник, вспоминая, что денег он не нашел вообще.  
— Положила на банковский счет. Она всегда была аккуратна в делах. Ни одной бумаги не выбрасывала. Даже чеки.  
— А что на работе? — Брасс решил покопаться и в другой области жизни погибшей.  
— Она работает в казино в «Цезарь Палас». Работала. Там она вроде как поссорилась с кем-то из крупье. Но подробностей я не знаю.  
— Спасибо, Лайнел. Мы можем рассчитывать на вашу помощь, если у нас еще возникнут вопросы?  
— Конечно, — согласился Лайнел, хотя никто другого от него и не ожидал.  
  
Посещение «Цезарь Палас» тоже ничего не дало. Реми Старлинг, с которой у покойной был рабочий конфликт, не слишком огорчилась из-за ее смерти, но вряд ли была причастна к ней. Алиби на время смерти у девушки не было, но ее рабочая смена начиналась в девять вечера, а шансы быстро добраться в субботний вечер от квартиры убитой до работы, переодеться и занять свой пост за рабочим столом минимальны. На всякий случай, Ник попросил у Реми возможность взять ДНК. Та согласилась без лишних разговоров, заявив, что ей скрывать нечего.  
— Пусть я не любила эту выскочку, но я не стала бы ее убивать. Вот если бы подставить ее на нарушении… Вот это с радостью.  
На этом они расстались.  
— Я все равно не понял, почему они ссорились, — посетовал Брасс, выходя наружу.  
— Уоррик объяснял, что считается, что на рулетке традиционно оставляют больше чаевых, чем на карточных столах. Легкие деньги. Так что Бернс занимала экономически более выгодное место, чем Старлинг.  
— Это мотив.  
— Но нет никаких доказательств.   
— Ищи.   
— Ищу.  
На этом они расстались. Брасс поехал выяснять финансовые дела погибшей, а Ник вернулся в лабораторию, работа в которой никогда не переводилась. Опомнился он только к вечеру. Ночная смена в их случае было понятием более чем растяжимым, так как большинство из них впахивало сутками, а иногда и больше. Так что уже никого не удивляло положение дел, когда ночная смена шла отсыпаться вечером, чтобы через несколько часов снова отправиться на выезд. Так вышло и в это раз.  
Утром, пройдя по лаборатории, Ник увидел что-то дописывающего Уоррика, а вместо Грэга и Сары уже располагались их дневные коллеги. Кабинет Гриссома так же оказался пустым. Секретарша с радостью поделилась информацией, что супервайзер ночной смены отправился домой. Ник решил последовать его примеру, но через полчаса понял, что движется по направлению к дому Гриссома. Бороться с собой он не стал, а позвонил в знакомый ресторан и сделал заказ на вынос. В магазине была найдена бутылка хорошего красного вина и пачка какого-то дорогого чая, в расчете на то, что если не один, так другой напиток будет одобрен. И еще через сорок минут он нагло звонил в дверь своего начальника, в расчете, что тот еще не спит.   
  
На этот раз Ник проснулся первым. Гриссом спал рядом.   
«Хоть руки на груди не скрещивает», — подумалось Нику, и он усмехнулся собственным мыслям. Лицо Гила было привычно спокойным, более расслабленным, но в нем не было ранимой беззащитности спящего. Даже раздетым и лежа в постели под тонкой простыней Гриссом оставался самым надежным человеком из всех, кого Ник знал. С ним было спокойно. Безопасно. С ним рядом можно было спокойно спать, словно одним своим присутствием Гриссом отгонял ночные кошмары. В этом было что-то ненормальное. Они никогда не были особо близки, так почему Ник вчера сам напросился в эту широкую постель? Если бы все можно было объяснить временным помешательством, детскими и более поздними комплексами.   
Почему? Этот вопрос продолжал мучить Ника весь последующий день. Чтобы отвлечься от ненужных мыслей он попытался сосредоточиться на работе.  
Как он предполагал и следы, и отпечатки принадлежали брату убитой. Брасс решил, что пришло время еще раз поговорить с Дуэйном Бернсом.  
— Какие отношения были у тебя с сестрой? — поинтересовался он у рыжего парня.  
— Вы уже спрашивали.  
— Значит, тебя не затруднит ответить еще раз.  
— Нормальные.  
— Ты уверен?  
— Да.  
— А вот ваши адвокаты говорят совсем другое. Знаешь, что? Мол у тебя вышел спор с сестрой из-за наследства отца. Видишь ли, он помер и оставил родовое гнездо своему старшему сыну, как и полагается. То бишь тебе. Но тебе было мало. Ты позарился на деньги своей сестры. Не удивительно, ведь ты игрок. Красивая картина рисуется. Ты пришел в очередной раз поругаться с сестрой, она тебе опять отказала. Ты разозлился и задушил в припадке ярости и занялся поисками документов. Не найдя ничего, ты испугался содеянного и инсценировал самоубийство, полагая, что все равно получишь все по наследству. Кстати, вынужден огорчить, Кейт переписала завещание. Она решила оставить все деньги одному из фондов по борьбе с раком.   
— Вот сучка, — не смог сдержаться Дуэйн. Судя по всему, это сообщение стало для него потрясеием. Его лицо покраснело, глаз задергался, пальцы сжались в кулак. Нику показалось, что подозреваемый сейчас или сорвется или упадет в обморок. Он быстро поставил перед парнем стакан с водой, выпив содержимое которого допрашиваемый потихоньку успокоился.  
— Я ее не убивал, — хрипло сказал Дуэйн. — Да, мы никогда не ладили с сестрой. Она была вся такая правильная, ее любили родители, соседи, она хорошо училась. А я был хулиганом и игроком. Во всяком случае, родители считали меня таковым. Это не могло продолжаться вечно. Как только смог, я ушел из дома. И после этого мы встречались очень редко. Но тут сначала умирает мама, затем заболевает отец. Нам пришлось контактировать. Я делал все для отца. Возил его по врачам, ходил за лекарствами, навещал в больнице. Но для него все равно существовала только Кейт. Я думал, что хоть перед смертью он оценит мои старания быть хорошим сыном. И он оценил — оставил мне старую развалюху, которая больше похожа на термитник, чем на жилой дом. Я не могу его продать, сначала его нужно отремонтировать. Кейт же получила живые деньги, и немаленькую сумму. Она должна была поделиться, у нас были равные права на наследство. Но она заявила, что я могу проваливать с подобными претензиями, что она не даст мне и цента, так как знает, куда они уйдут.  
— А она была не права?  
— Да, я игрок, но ни разу не выходил из игрового зала раздетым. Я знаю, где и когда останавливаться. И да, я пришел поговорить с Кейт еще раз. Предложить выкупить у меня дом. Но она уже была мертва. Я не убивал ее, поверьте. Я весь день проторчал на работе, выполняя срочный заказ. Может спросить кого угодно в мастерской.  
— А что ваши отпечатки делали по всему дому? — Ник выложил на стол снимки с отпечатками, снятыми с поверхности бюро, с бумаг, с зеркала трюмо.  
— Я хотел найти финансовые бумаги или деньги. Кейт они все равно уже ни к чему.   
— Большая братско-сестринская любовь, — подвел Брасс итог разговору, когда Дуэйна вывели из комнаты допроса. — Придется его отпускать. Против него ничего нет. Можно только привлечь за мародерство, но опять же он ничего не взял.   
— Его алиби подтвердилось? — догадался Ник.  
— Да. Они в своей автомастерской чуть ли не всей бригадой вылизывали разбитый «Лексус». Хозяин заплатил за срочный ремонт большую сумму денег, так что все силы были брошены на эту машину. Дуэйн ушел оттуда только в 21:30, и свидетелей этому множество.  
— Мог быть сговор или заказное убийство.  
— Киллер ему явно не по средствам. Хотя можешь поискать доказательства своей версии, тем более что мы вернулись к тому, с чего начинали: есть труп и ни единого подозреваемого.   
— Ладно, пойду еще покопаюсь в грязном белье.  
Грязное белье по-прежнему находилось у Грэга, который в очередной раз застрял в лаборатории. Он был безотказен, если его просили подменить кого-то из отлучившихся лаборантов. Грэг все же оставался мальчишкой, для которого работа в криминалистической лаборатории сама по себе удовольствие. Этот вундеркинд был не только любопытен, но и схватывал все налету. Еще немного он станет шикарным универсалом, если жизнь не обломает ему крылья. Нику этого бы не хотелось, ему нравился этот забавный паренек. Правда, временами он сравнивал его с Гриссомом. У них было не мало общего. Но что-то случилось с Гилом, что превратило его в зацикленного на работе сухаря. Тут в памяти Ника всплыли сильные и надежные руки, удерживающие его и взволнованный голос. Нет, Гил — не сухарь, просто очень скрытный человек, который никому не позволит войти в его жизнь и обосноваться там основательно и надолго. Нет, не стоит сейчас думать о Гриссоме.   
— Эй, Ник, — вырвал его из размышлений знакомый голос. — Я обнаружил на твоем белье женское ДНК, не принадлежащее жертве.  
— На моем? — смеясь, переспросил Ник и увидел ответную белозубую улыбку Грэга.  
— Ну, если кружевные трусики — это твой фасон, то я хотел бы познакомиться с тобой поближе.  
— Никогда не знал, что тебя заводит черное кружево, а то обязательно носил бы его каждый день.  
— Это можно считать заигрыванием? — игриво поинтересовался Грэг.  
— Если ты подойдешь поближе, мы это сможем проверить.  
— Ты меня соблазняешь, противный, — Грэг принял манерную позу и махнул рукой в сторону Ника. Это было так потешно, что они оба залились здоровым громким смехом. — Ладно, анализ показал, что это влагалищные выделения. Судя по всему, какая-то неизвестная примеряла трусики твоей убитой. Или же просто их забыла на квартире. Девушки любят ночевать друг у друга. Но в нашей базе данных на нее нет.   
— Спасибо, Грэг.  
— Не за что. Обращайся. А то я смотрю, Гриссом бросил тебя на этом деле.  
— С чего ты это взял? — насторожился Ник.  
— На выезд вроде выезжали вы вдвоем, а когда Джеки подходила к нему с отпечатком, он отправил ее к тебе. Это как-то необычно.  
— Ладно, Грэг. Гриссому виднее. Пойду, навещу Джеки, узнаю, что она нарыла.  
Ник постарался выкинуть все лишнее из головы и направился к специалисту по дактилоскопии.   
— Рада тебя видеть живым и здоровым, — приветствовала его Джеки, оторвавшись от лупы. Она всегда была очень эмоциональна, а потому могла себе позволить встать и обнять вернувшегося в «семью» криминалиста. Нику стало неудобно.  
— Я тут слышал, что у тебя есть для меня информация.  
— Да. Я тут обработала отпечатки с документов и счетов. Большинство из них принадлежат убитой и ее брату. Такое ощущение, что он облапал каждую бумажку. Но есть еще несколько отпечатков, в основном на магазинных чеках.   
— И кому принадлежат эти пальчики?  
— Некой Мардж Росмонт, служащей казино «Сфера».

Мардж Росмонт благоухала свежевымытой кожей и чем-то приятно-сладковатым. А из всей одежды на ней только и было что банное полотенце.  
— Извините, я не ждала вас, — извинилась она, но при этом заинтересованно пробежалась глазами по фигуре Ника.  
— У меня появилось несколько вопросов.  
— Я с радостью отвечу на любые. Может чаю? — радушно предложила она. Но память Ника на напоминание о чае тут же ответила образом Гила с фарфоровой чашкой в руках.   
— Нет, спасибо, — поспешно отказался Ник, прогоняя навязчивую мысль.  
— Тогда кофе? Или вина? К сожалению, более крепкого в доме не держу.  
— Кофе, если не сложно.  
Не успел он сказать еще что-то, как Мардж легко подскочила с дивана и унеслась на кухню.   
— Вы можете спрашивать, пока я готовлю, — предложила она, доставая с полки кофемолку.   
— В квартире убитой были найдены ваши отпечатки на чеках из магазина. Вы не знаете, как они могли там оказаться?  
— Да, — спокойно ответила Мардж. — Кейт покупала платья в нашем магазине.   
— По нашим данным вы работаете в казино «Сфера»  
— Приятно знать, что вы мною интересовались. Но я вам и при первой встрече сказала, что работаю в магазине одежды. Так что ваши данные устарели.  
— И как давно вы уволились из «Сферы»?   
— Я ушла оттуда два месяца назад и устроилась в магазин «Эвола».   
— Вы говорили, что мало знали Кейт.  
— Я и не отказываюсь от своих слов, — заверила Мардж представителя закона. — Подругами мы не были. Встречались как соседи и в магазине. Кейт была нашей частой покупательницей, у нее даже была скидка.  
Свежемолотый кофе был засыпан в кофеварку и через несколько минут комната наполнилась соблазнительным ароматом.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Ник за поставленную перед ним чашку и продолжил выяснять подробности жизни убитой: — А как она платила за свои покупки?   
— Чаще всего по карточке, но пару раз наличными, — ответила Мардж, поднимая свою чашку.  
— Вы всегда сами обслуживали ее?  
— Старалась. Так сказать дружеская взаимопомощь.  
— И в чем она заключалась?   
— Я помогала ей выбрать что-то интересное и получала свои премиальные за продажу. У нас такая система оплаты: оклад плюс процент с продажи. Так что нам выгодны постоянные покупатели.   
— Вы продаете только женскую верхнюю одежду? — поинтересовался Ник, пытаясь перевести разговор на нижнее белье. Может быть, Кейт купила его в магазине после примерки, некоторые магазины это практиковали. Это могло объяснить чужие следы на трусиках в комоде. Но разговор неожиданно переместился в иную плоскость.   
— К сожалению, мужской хозяева так и не занялись. А то бы я вам тоже подобрала что-нибудь интересное, — игриво заметила Мардж. Не нужно было быть психологом, чтобы распознать откровенные попытки соблазнения. Обычно Ник их тщательно игнорировал. Он никогда не был обделен женским вниманием, но к постельным игрищам переходил крайне редко. Надежность и безопасность в отношениях его интересовали больше, чем получение сиюминутного удовольствия. Потом он не мог уверенно сказать, почему так легко поддался на заигрывания Мардж. Но, так или иначе, слово за слово и все преграды были отброшены, а безмолвный диалог продолжился в спальне.  
У Ника еще никогда не было столь хорошо физически развитой партнерши. Проводя пальцами по ее плечам, он чувствовал сильные мышцы, перекатывающиеся под кожей. Широкие плечи, небольшая грудь, короткие волосы, сила в каждом движении. Кубики пресса, ничуть не уступающие его. Это были необычные ощущения. Ник словно попал в какую-то иную реальность. Она больше напоминала мужчину, чем женщину, и это неимоверно смущало. Хотя не умаляло острого удовольствия от столь агрессивного секса. Когда Мардж направилась в душ, Ник честно попытался расслабиться, но у него это плохо получалось. Незнакомое закрытое помещение очень давило на него. Ему срочно требовался свежий воздух. Он встал и направился к окну, и тут он заметил что-то странное на полу. Нагнувшись, Ник поднял с пола несколько рыжих волосков. Это был небольшой клочок кошачьей шерсти. Но Мардж же говорила, что всего раз видела Алису, персидскую кошку Кейт, и что та точно не была в ее комнате. Это навевало на странные подозрения. Ник быстро собрался и, прихватив с собой использованный презерватив, покинул дом своей новой подозреваемой. Ему предстояло много работы в лаборатории, куда он и направился, не заезжая домой. Несколько часов ушло на то, чтобы сверить отпечатки Мардж с частичными отпечатками, найденными на месте преступления, а ее ДНК с образцом с нижнего белья убитой. Затем был еще один осмотр квартиры Кейт, результативнее первого, так как теперь Ник знал, что искать. Несколько часов ушло на обработку данных, предоставленных банком. С Брассом они посетили магазин, в котором работала Мардж, и вернулись оттуда с добычей. Еще через несколько часов Ник мог с уверенностью сказать кто и как убил Кейт Бернс. Правда за это время он практически не спал, не ел и не появлялся дома, если не считать того единственного раза, когда он заезжал, чтобы принять душ и переодеться.   
Наконец, получив ордер на обыск, криминалист Ник Стоукс в компании полицейских появился на пороге квартиры Мардж Росмонт. Обыск не занял много времени, как и обработка его данных. И потом наступила очередь Брасса.  
— Я вам буду задавать вопросы, а вы должны отвечать «да» или «нет». Вам понятно?  
— Я не понимаю…  
— «Да» или «нет». Вам понятно?  
— Да.   
— Вы сказали, что кошку Кейт никогда не пускали в свою квартиру. Да или нет?  
— Да.  
— В вашей квартире криминалистами были найдены несколько волосков и кровь, принадлежащих этой кошке. Полагаю, это вы убили ее. Да или нет?  
Мардж скривилась, глядя на разложенные перед ней фотографии, подтверждающие вышесказанное. Ей ничего не оставалось, как кивнуть.  
— Скажите вслух. Да или нет.  
— Да, это я ее убила. Эта блохастая стерва влезла ко мне в квартиру. Я ненавижу кошек.   
— Ну, вас уже можно посадить за жестокое обращение с животными. Но мы продолжим — глядишь, еще что-нибудь накопаем.  
Мардж ничего на это не сказала.  
— Вы говорили, что никогда не были близки с Кейт Бернс. Да или нет?  
— Да, — выплюнула сквозь зубы свой ответ Мардж.  
— И вы никогда не были в ее квартире?  
— Нет.  
— В квартире были найдены ваши отпечатки. Как они могли туда попасть, если вы никогда туда не заходили?  
Мардж промолчала.   
— Ваши отпечатки были найдены не только в помещении, но и на бумагах убитой, в том числе на чеке из магазина. Вы видите дату на этом чеке? Это всего за несколько часов до ее смерти. Значит, вы были в квартире в тот же день. Да или нет?  
Мардж хранила молчание и смотрела на заваленный уликами стол.  
— Можете не отвечать, за вас будут говорить улики. Мы проверили банковские выписки из банка, выбрали те, что относились к вашему магазину, а потом сверили список покупок с тем, что у погибшей осталось висеть в гардеробе. И не досчитались нескольких вещей. Зато нашли их в магазине. Вот результаты их осмотра. Они содержат эпителиальные клетки, принадлежащие Кейт Бернс. А сдали их в магазин именно вы. Вы не додумались даже отнести вещи в химчистку. Хотя это бы вас не спасло, так как мертвецы не сдают обратно купленную одежду. Так что к жестокому обращению с животным добавляется кража и мошенничество. Теперь начинается самое интересное. Криминалистами были найдены улики, рассказывающие о куда худшем преступлении. Хотите, я за вас расскажу, что произошло в доме Кейт Бернс?   
Вы ненавидели Кейт. Среди соседей это бывает часто. Но не все идут на то, чтобы радикально избавится от проблемы. Вы пошли. Для начала вы убили кошку, но этого вам показалось мало. В день убийства вы подменились и ушли с обеда, а не работали до вечера, как заявили изначально. Не обнаружив соседки дома, вы проникли в дом Кейт. Это не составило труда. Ваш ключ с грехом пополам подходит к соседской двери. Немного ловкости и грубой физической силы и дверь легко открывается. А все последующие проблемы можно списать на заедающие двери. Итак, вы оказались одна в квартире вашей соседки, которая вот вот-вот должна была вернуться. Вы спрятались в гардеробной и стали выжидать удобного момента. Вы хотели, чтобы все выглядело, как самоубийство. И у вас, Мардж, почти получилось. Вы набросились на Кейт и задушили, а потом повесили на той же веревке. Все было бы ничего, если бы не двойной след от веревки на шее убитой. Этого не достичь простым повешеньем. И вот ваша мечта сбылась. Ваш враг повержен и больше ничего не может вам сделать. Но этого вам показалось мало, и вы решили компенсировать остальные моральные обиды, прихватив с собой если не деньги, которых вы не нашли, то хотя бы некоторые из платьев. Откуда вы знали, что Кейт хранит все чеки и счета, неизвестно, но вы отыскали нужные вам бумаги и уже были готовы уйти. Но тут в вас проснулась женщина, которая не может пройти мимо красивого нижнего белья. Вы залезли в комод. Кстати, на ручках ящиков комода мы так же нашли ваши фрагменты ваших отпечатков. Не знаю уж, почему вы не унесли белье к себе, — может быть побоялись, что заберете больше, чем нужно, и тогда версия о самоубийстве рухнет, — но вы решили примерить его прямо на месте. Я не знаю технологии примерки, но вот на этих трусиках были найдены выделения, которые доказывают, что вы надевали это нижнее белье. Кроме того, мы обнаружили в вашем ящике вот эти трусики, которые, как мы думаем, вы прихватили из квартиры вашей жертвы, вместе с этим топиком. Итак, забрав свою добычу, вы покинули место преступления, думая, что все для вас закончилось. Но вы крупно просчитались. Вы продумали убийство, но почему-то совершенно не задумались о собственном алиби. Стоило начать копать и ваши ранние показания стали той лопатой, которой вы сами вырыли себе яму. Так что это вы убили Кейт Бернс. Я прав? Да или нет?  
Мардж в приступе ярости сбросила все со стола на пол. Ушло несколько минут на то, чтобы ее успокоить.   
— Я так полагаю, это был утвердительный ответ? — заметил Брасс, поднимая разбросанные улики. — У вас есть, что добавить?  
— Да, — выдавила Мардж. — Я ненавидела эту суку. У нее было все, что она только бы ни пожелала — красота, парни, деньги. И ей ничего это не стоило. Думаете, я одна хотела ее смерти?! Ее брат рано или поздно убил бы ее, ему оставался только сделать одно маленькое усилие. Он ненавидел ее еще похлеще меня, он тоже мечтал ее вздернуть. Даже перекладину укрепил, но зассал довести дело до конца. Или ее этот чернявый красавчик. Думаете, ему не хотелось ее удавить?! Да любой, кто был знаком с ней, желал ровно этого.   
— Может быть, — пожал плечами Брасс, — но именно ваши руки затянули эту петлю. Так что и вам нести за это ответ. Увести ее!  
Брасс вышел вслед за арестованной и повернул за угол, где через стекло Ник наблюдал все это представление.  
— Хорошая работа, Ник.   
— Может быть. Но мне ее как-то жаль. Как можно жить с такой ненавистью?   
— Кто-то живет любовью, кто-то ненавистью, а кто-то ищет душевного покоя и безопасности. У каждого свои тараканы. Кстати, о тараканах. Я не говорил Гриссому, что ты переспал с подозреваемой, и лучше тебе сделать это самому.  
— Хорошо. Спасибо, Джим.   
— Не за что, Ник. Это все равно была хорошая работа.

— Это была хорошая работа, — одобрил Гриссом, выслушав доклад.   
Ник появился на пороге дома Гила, как только собрался с духом, чтобы признаться в своих грехах.  
— А что насчет Мардж? Я, наверное, не должен был продолжать дело, когда переспал с ней.   
— По правилам, ты не должен был с нею спать. Но это правило редко действует, — пожал плечами Гил. — Ты довел это дело до конца. Все сделано грамотно. А в суд может поехать представлять кто-нибудь другой. Бумажную работу за тебя сможет доделать Грэг, если ты боишься проблем.   
— Нет. Если это не подвергнет улики сомнению, то я хотел бы довести дело до конца.  
— Сбором улик занимался не только ты. Как и обрабатывал не только ты. Так что думаю, тут проблем не возникнет, — успокоил его Гриссом.  
— А у нас? — немного настороженно поинтересовался Ник.  
— Что ты хочешь сказать? — не понял Гил, или, как всегда, сделал вид, что не понял.  
— У нас тоже проблем не возникнет?  
— А причем тут мы?  
— Я тоже хотел бы это знать, — вздохнул Ник, закрывая руками глаза и потирая виски. — Но благодаря Мардж я понял, что я не могу допустить в свою жизнь никого, кроме, пожалуй, тебя.   
Гил поднялся со стула и пересел на диван к Нику, затем отвел его руки от лица и стал массировать не только виски, но и остальную часть головы, отгоняя напряжение и начинающуюся головную боль.  
— Это все последствия психологической травмы. Ты ищешь то место, где ты будешь чувствовать себя в безопасности. И это нормальное явление. Человек не может все время существовать в ограниченных эмоциональных рамках.   
— И ты? — тихо спросил Ник.  
— Я тоже человек, — так же тихо ответил Гил.  
— Знаешь, единственное место, где я чувствую себя в полной безопасности, это здесь. Ты благотворно на меня влияешь. И это иногда пугает меня.  
— Я могу помочь тебе сражаться с твоими страхами, любыми из них, но победить их ты должен только сам.   
— Что ты хочешь сказать?  
— То, что решать все будешь ты.  
Ник робко поднял руку и дотронулся до плеча, сидящего рядом мужчины. Тот как зеркальное отражение повторил его жест. Плюнув на все сомнения, Ник опустил свою больную голову на другое плечо и позволил себе расслабиться. Уже знакомые сильные руки обняли его, пусть на короткое время, но защищая мальчика по имени Панчо от опасностей окружающего мира.

 


End file.
